


Childhood Promises

by Altraya



Series: Not the Chosen One AU/MSLIY [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/Altraya
Summary: 12y/o Noctis is visiting Tenebrae. A reminder of distant duties owed to their kingdoms leads to a conversation and a tentative agreement. Part of the MSLIY-universe.





	

Noctis slowly walked down the halls of Fenestala Manor, looking out through the ornate windows that lined the wall. He loved it in Tenebrae. Everywhere he looked, there were flowers adding color to everyday moments of life. A stark comparison to the black of the royal line of Lucis and the grays and browns of Insomnia. This time he could appreciate the colors so much more as well than when he last visited four years prior after being severely wounded.

He heard a loud and overconfident voice drawl from around the corner, and immediately his face fell into one of disgust. He didn’t know who owned the voice, but already he didn’t like the man he heard. Careful to hide that disgust behind a mask of bored neutrality, he turned the corner and saw a man in moderately decorated military dress speaking with Lunafreya. Annoyed that he couldn’t see her face to really read how she felt about this attention, he could see the rigidity of her shoulders and back, less grace and more defense than usual, to his eye.

Slightly disgusted with himself for what he was about to do, Noctis decided to play at being more childish than he was so as not to anger the man in his attempt to free Luna from the unwanted conversation. Putting on a large smile, he rushed forward and waved his arm, calling out just a bit louder than manners allowed, “Lunaaa! Luna, will you come play out on the hills with me? I wanna play fetch with Umbra and Pryna, can I?”

The two were taken by surprise, and Luna’s shock was quickly replaced with a wide smile and relief, “Prince Noctis! Oh, of course! I was just on my way to see you.”

At hearing the boy’s title, the man stood a little straighter, though he was clearly disappointed at being interrupted, “Ah, my apologies, Lady Lunafreya. I didn’t know you were busy with our esteemed guest. Please, I’ll get out of your way.”

Noctis tugged excitedly at Luna’s arm so that she could barely even politely excuse herself, and he kept pulling until they had stepped out into gardens that backed to the hills. Finally dropping her hand, Noctis turned to face Luna with a serious expression, one that showed his sharp perception and the cynicism he couldn’t help but build in his position. “If he was bothering you, why didn’t you send him away?”

She wasn’t surprised at all by his words, and she took his hand as they walked to the fields of flowers, her mother’s canine Messengers joining them. Smiling gently to him, she gave the open and honest answer. “He’s the son of the highest in our military and on track to follow his father’s footsteps. It’s likely a marriage will be arranged between us, so I must keep things on good terms.”

He made a face at the mention of marriage, “He’s so much older than you…”

“Ten years, I believe…”

“Just tell the Oracle you don’t wanna.”

“I must marry for my people, not for myself.”

“Aren’t there any other suitors here?”

“He’s the closest in age to me.”

Seeming even more displeased at that, he squeezed her hand and urged her to stop and face him. Taking up her other hand, the 12-year-old prince was completely serious as he looked up at her, “Then marry me instead!”

“N-Noctis…,” Luna stumbled, finding herself surprised by how determined he looked as he declared that. Shaking it off, she smiled at him and held his fingers gently in hand. “I’m not sure you know what you suggest…”

“Of course I do. I’m the same as you, after all. I have to marry for my people some day. You’re a princess, I’m a prince… And you’re my best friend, Luna. I know I must look like just a kid to you right now, but I know what I’m saying. And… Even if you just use it as a suggestion. Something to keep the Oracle from setting you up with someone like that guy. It’ll buy you time, right? Marrying for our people doesn’t have to mean marrying someone of status… Just that they’re someone kind and just… So, I mean…,” he was getting shy as he continued rambling, and he averted his gaze as he tried to make sure he was completely understood.

“This doesn’t have to be a promise. I’d never want you boxed in like that. But, you can use my name, and if it becomes something real, that’s okay, too. …That’s, that’s all…!”

Staring down at him, Luna carefully considered everything he said. Then she smiled warmly as she saw it all as it was. He certainly did understand what asking her to marry him meant, and he also understood how awkward this situation was. Their age difference looked bigger now than it had four years ago, but it would look so much smaller when the time came that he would be old enough to wed, by his country’s custom for its royalty.

“Thank you, Prince Noctis,” she spoke softly and sincerely, the kindness in her voice urging him to meet her gaze once more. “I truly appreciate it. For now, things are only a distant possibility, and I will still have to stay in his good graces regardless. But should things be spoken of seriously, I will remember this conversation, and I may reach out to you then. Okay?”

He nodded, his brow furrowed slightly as he was still a little embarrassed even as he spoke bold words, “It’s the duty of the Kings of Lucis to protect the Oracle, right?”

“I don’t think this is quite what’s meant by that, Prince Noctis.”

He snorted and lifted his chin, taking his hands back to cross arms over his chest, “If I want to extend those protections, that’s my right, too. I mean… As long as, you’re okay with it…”

The way he suddenly wilted as he realized he might have been too forward made her giggle happily and she nodded, “I’m so happy to know I can always count on you. Thank you.”

“A-Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this one a few weeks ago and posted it to Tumblr, but I hadn't been happy with it. It was well received though, and while I didn't give it another check before posting it here, I figure it's about time I get over it and just let it do its thing. It's probably worse to me because it didn't come out as envisioned lol.
> 
> Anyways, this is and isn't part of the MSLIY universe. It can be, it was originally an alternate scenario, but it developed in a way that it could stay part of the 'verse's canon. It's not likely to ever be referenced so it's not really important whether or not it is part of it ^^;


End file.
